


I Can Try

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil will protect his family. Nothing will stop him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	I Can Try

“Go to your room. Now,” Virgil instructed.

“What’s going on?” Logan asked timidly.

“Nothing good,” Virgil said. “Your room. Now. You’ll be safe there.”

“You’ll come see me?” Logan pleaded.

“Once everything is calm again, I’ll grab you,” Virgil confirmed. “Until then, stay in your room, baby.”

Logan nodded and scurried away, and a voice Virgil recognized all too well sang, “Aw, you’re taking care of the children, Virgil. How cute.”

“Get lost,” Virgil growled to the shadows. “You’re not wanted here, O.”

“I’ll be back,” O taunted. “And you can’t always protect them.”

“Maybe not. But I can try.”


End file.
